


waiting for the last goodbye

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Bittersweet, Break Up, Community: femslash100, Dialogue Heavy, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Goodbyes, Light Angst, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8686123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: “So this is it, then,” Brie says, a little flat. “You’ll be gone soon after Mania.”

Written for Challenge #523 - "goodbye" - at Femslash100 on LiveJournal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> set circa march 2015.

“So this is it, then,” Brie says, a little flat. “You’ll be gone soon after Mania.”

AJ nods at her, glancing down at the floor and biting down on her lower lip. It’s amazing, Brie thinks, how that kiss back in November became the catalyst of their secret, and how now, not even six months later, AJ’s retiring. It just goes to show how quickly things change around here.

“This is it.” AJ looks back up, her eyes on Brie’s. She smiles, a little sad, seemingly mostly to herself. “You’re – you’re actually the first person I’ve told.”

That hits Brie hard in the heart. She knows she shouldn’t be the first person, that it should be someone like Paige, someone that AJ doesn’t spend all her screen time pretending to hate, but the knowledge makes her feel – not _smug_ , but… assured. Assured that this, with AJ, as undefinable as it’s been, has been real.

“I don’t know what I can say to that.” Brie’s answer is honest. She knows this won’t carry on with AJ gone, as much as she might like it to. It just wouldn’t work.

“Well,” AJ says, and her smile’s still sad, but there’s a glimmer of hope there, a slightly different look in her eyes. “We still have until just after Wrestlemania.”

That they do. It’s enough for Brie to feel at ease, enough for her to smile back, to lean in and kiss AJ, gentle, nothing like that very first kiss was at all.


End file.
